South Falls
by KennyDiedAgain
Summary: When Cartman leads Stan, Kyle, and Kenny into another dimension from a portal. They get to experience Gravity Falls! Now how will this turn out? You may be wondering. These two shows are completely different! You may be thinking. Well hand me a pack of Smiledip and I'll get back to you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is something entirely new I'm coming up with. A South Park Gravity Falls crossover. No one ask how I'm going to fuse two opposite shows. I just am and you all have to deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, it's respectful owners are Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I do not own Gravity Falls it's respectful owner is Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

**Stanley Marsh's POV**

"Cartman where are we going your gonna make us all late for school?" I ask Eric Cartman, he's a kid I know who no one calls their friend, we all just deal with him. He dragged me, my best friend Kyle, and my friend Kenny away from our normal bus stop and now we're heading who knows where.

"Yeah fata** just tell us what you saw so we don't get in trouble." Kyle says.

"Guys I can't just tell you. That's how amazing it is you guys have to come and see it." Cartman says. We all call him by his last name, do we have a reason. No.

"Well how far away is it?" I ask. We've been walking for about fifteen minutes and we've probably already missed the bus.

"Actually we're here." Cartman says. "Behold."

"Dumba** it's just a cave." Kyle says.

"Did you drag us here for a f**king cave?!" Kenny asks.

"Guys go inside the cave." Cartman states. We all walk inside the cave with Cartman following behind.

"Okay, a sparkly wall." I say. "Cartman what are we doing here?"

"Kenny touch the wall." Cartman says.

"Okay." Kenny touches the wall. The wall ripples. Kenny starts poking it more, until his full arms in. Then he steps half his body through and gets sucked in.

"Oh my gosh! It might of killed Kenny!" I exclaim.

"We have to go after him!" Kyle exclaims and jumps through the wall.

"Kyle!" I say, I follow him through.

I hear Cartman enter the wall behind me. After a colorful sequence of triangles and circles, we're all in a dark room.

"Hey I found a door knob!" Kyle says.

"Well turn the d*m thing you stupid Jew!" Cartman exclaims.

"Jews aren't stupid Cartman!" Kyle retorts. He opens the door. We walk out onto a street.

"Guys where the h**l are we?" I ask.

"D*mnit Cartman look what you did this time!" Kyle exclaims.

"Hey I didn't know this was going to happen!" Cartman says.

Suddenly we hear screaming, one feminine voice and one male voice. We turn around to see a golf cart heading straight for us. Wait can golf carts even go that fast? Actually, not the problem. Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and I step out of the way of the cart. It falls onto it's side and two preteens hop out and over it.

"This is why you don't get to drive the cart Mabel." The boy that got out of the cart said. He wears a dark blue vest, a red-orange shirt, gray shorts, and a hat with a pine tree on it. He turns to us. "Sorry about that, my sister is accident-prone."

"Hey I am... Wait no I am kind of accident prone." The girl says. Apparently her name being Mabel. She has long brown hair that's kept out of her face with a head band, wears a blue skirt, and a pink sweater with a shooting star on it. "I'm Mabel! And this is my brother Dipper!" She points to the boy.

Cartman fails at trying to hold in his laughter. "Dipper?!" He asks in-between laughs. "Did your parents hate you or something?!"

"Don't mind Cartman. No one likes him." Kyle explains. Cartman still laughing. "I'm Kyle."

"I don't mind. That's the reaction I normally get from people." Dipper replies. "Who are these two?" He asks. pointing to me and Kenny.

"Oh this is Stan and Kenny." Kyle says. Pointing to each one of us as he says our names.

"You guys are dressed a little warm for summer break." Mabel says.

"Summer?" I ask. "Where we're from it's winter."

"Well, it's summer here in Gravity Falls, Oregon last I could tell you." Dipper says.

"Oregon?!" Kyle exclaims. "We are in so much trouble. How do we get back to South Park?"

"I'm pretty sure we're in a different universe by now Kyle, we all look completely different. Just don't worry about it." I say.

* * *

**A/N First chapter of this out of the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

**Dipper Pine's POV**

"So you guys went through the wall of a cave and out a door that led you here?" I ask the four kids that came out of the door on main street the journal told me never to go near. They seem about nine or ten years old. "Well we've seen weirder."

"What do you mean by weirder?" The one in the green hat, Kyle asks.

"Living lawn gnomes." I say.

"Robot Gobblewonkers." Mabel helps me list.

"Wax figures that come to life at night." I say.

"Freak Fraud psychics." Mabel continues.

"Ghosts." I go on.

"Manotaurs." Mabel drones.

"Copier clones." I list off.

"Video characters coming to life." Mabel says.

"Bottomless pits." I keep going.

"A merman." Mabel says. Starting to go off to her own world with the slightest mention of Mermando.

"Body switching carpets, candy monsters, dream demons, time travelers, lost presidents, Gremoblins, size changing crystals, dinosaurs, clones that form a boyband and once a nine year old tried to take over the town." I finish.

"Okay weird town." The little boy wearing a blue and red hat, who I recall as Stan says. Name's are going to get confusing quick aren't they?

"No weird is west of here. And if your going to say it, Normal is north. Erie is east. And Strange is South." Mabel says. "Wanna help us push a golf cart over and we can show you guys the Mystery S'hack?"

"S'hack?" The boy bundled in an orange parka, Kenny I think questions.

"The 'S' fell off the 'Shack" part of the sign when we were battling wax figures. So it's the Mystery S'hack." I explain. The kids look at us like we're crazy, then Stan and the one I think is Kyle in the green hat look at each other and shrug. The four help me and Mabel push the golf cart onto it's proper side. We drive off to Mabel and I's summer home.

**Fifteen Minutes Later, Stanley Marsh's POV**

"What the f**k?" I ask as we walk in the strange building. There's a teenager at a cash register, a twenty or so year old fixing a light bulb and people of all ages browsing the rows of merchandise. The twenty year old walks up to Dipper and Mabel.

"Hey dudes, who are these dudes?" The man asks. Like this isn't going to be annoying. The man is fat and wears a green T-shirt with a dark green question mark on it, shorts and a brown hat. His nametag reads 'Soos'.

"Soos! Wendy!" An older man yells walking into the gift shop we're in. "I'm running some errands, watch the Shack and the kids."

"Yes sir Mr. Pines!" Soos salutes.

The teenager at the cash register, apparently Wendy says. "Probably boss."

"So what town are you guys from?" Dipper asks.

"We're from South Park." Cartman answers. Dipper and Mabel look at each other in confusion.

"Isn't South Park that MA show that your friends watch Dipper?" Mabel asks him. "Haha! It's a real place!"

"No, it isn't." The red-head teenager says from behind the register. "It was inspired after the creator's childhood. It's not a real town."

"Then." Dipper starts. "Wait what?"

"The TV will have answers!" Mabel exclaims, running through a door that reads 'employees only'. Dipper follows her, then Cartman and Kenny, I decide to follow also. Kyle's footsteps come after.

"What the f**k." Cartman says.

On the TV is Kyle, me, Cartman, and Kenny. While camping with my Uncle, when the volcano erupted.

Dipper and Mabel look at us, then the TV, shrug, and keep watching.

"I always wondered what that dude with the camera was doing." Kenny mumbles through his coat. Cartman, Kyle, and I look at him.

"What dude with the camera?" Kyle asks.

"The one that was always in-front of us filming whatever we were doing at the moment." Kenny explains. "What you guys never saw him?"

"No Kenny, we didn't see the do***e filming our entire lives." Cartman says.

"Don't you think we would've questioned that?" I ask.

"What I thought it was something normal." Kenny says. Kyle face-palms.

"Are we positive that Kenny's not insane?" Cartman asks. "He has told us he can't die before." Kenny's eyes widen.

Kenny starts mumbling quickly, so even we can't understand him. He points to the TV. It shows Kenny, being crushed by a flaming rock from the volcano. The Kyle on the TV shouts "Oh my gosh! It killed Kenny!" The real Kenny, still mumbling at an unintelligible speed, jumps up in down in victory seeing our shocked faces.

He finally says something understandable. "I've subconsciously known that it's been a TV show the whole time! Cartoon characters can't die!"

"Hey what's with all the crazy screaming?" The teenager, Wendy apparently, asks, walking into the room. She looks at the TV, then back to the four of us, then to Dipper and Mabel. "What did you two do?"

"It wasn't us this time!" Mabel says.

"Well it's not like this can be too different from the store ghosts..." Wendy says. "Dipper, fix it by dressing up like a lamb!" What? Dipper's face turns red, and his eyes widen.

"That doesn't fix everything like this." He tells Wendy.

"Yeah but it's adorable!" Wendy exclaims.

* * *

**A/N Yeah a little WenDip. I hate that ship though...**


End file.
